Vali Lokasenna's diary
Destiny = synonym for TERRIBLE. Did you know the words "destiny" and "despair" are both 7-letter words? That can't be a coincidence. And it isn't. My life was happy until destiny came, saw my happiness, and ground it into the dirt. As Loki's kid (yeah, that Loki), I'm going to be bound to a rock for all eternity, and also have the knowledge that one of my kids is going to die. Because that happened to my dad. And that's how I lost my twin brother Narvi. Maybe if the Royal Mythos knew, they'd be a bit kinder to me...? Nah, probably not. But despite all my attempts to hate this school (who wants to take classes about following their destiny?), I actually kinda sorta like it. I mean, I have two almost-friends (I'm trying hard not to make friends so they won't be heartbroken when destiny kicks in for me), one acquaintance, and I do like one class. I'm going to tell my story in this diary, but a fair warning to anyone who tries to read it (looking at all the Royals, especially you, Heather): the enchantments applied to this book by Sali mysteriously could turn you blue, change your gender, force you to speak in limericks, spontaneously turn your legs into paws, make you grow a pig tail, make you sneeze frogs, or something we haven't discovered, yet. Trust me, these things have been documented by the nurse fairies when multiple Royal Mythos came in with those very symptoms. You have been warned. Once upon a time The first day of school... Chapter 1 While I was getting off the carriage, I dropped my books everywhere. Lovely way to start off my year. Some kids laughed, and I had to pick them up all by myself. Narvi would've helped me pick them up. I miss Narvi. Then, the headmaster came out of the building. He welcomed us, then said some stuff I can't remember, but I do remember that we had to go into some place called the Charmitorium. That's probably not how it's spelled, but I'm not sure if it's written anywhere. And besides, if anyone is reading this except me, they're in the nurse's office anyway, so they can't correct me. At the Charmitorium, the headmaster - his name is Milton Grimm, by the way - gave a big speech to welcome us there, then told the other students, "Just because they are different doesn't mean they should be treated differently. I expect you to interact with them as you would any other student." Personally, I was happy to hear that, but some other kids were glowering. One girl with red hair looked like she wanted to argue. She's probably a kid of mythological royalty. Like maybe Odin or Zeus. Anyway, Headmaster Grimm gave this big speech about destiny, talked about easily-followed rules, and then disappeared in phoenix fireworks and dragon smoke. We (the myth kids) went to our dorm rooms to unpack and then sleep. (I should probably mention that we arrived at 7:30 PM, and as of writing this, it's 10:00 PM.) My roommate is a guy named Laurel Lyre. He's apparently Apollo's kid, and he made it obvious by telling me, "Hey! I'm Laurel, and I'm Apollo's kid! Do you mind if I practice the lyre in here?" "Um...no harm in doing it, right?" was my reply. Big mistake. He kept me up with horrible lyre playing for two hours. Then he fell asleep in the middle of a song. Maybe he knew in his heart he wasn't good? Chapter 2 I had a dream about Narvi last night. It was the wonderful memories from when we were little. Bubble-blowing in the woods, running around in the shallow part of the lake, or just coloring in the little cottage we lived in. One memory in particular stood out. We'd been sitting on a hill in a grassy meadow, enjoying the shade of a willow tree nearby. Then, little me had looked towards him and said. "I bet you're gonna be the next Dada." (Yes, I called my dad "Dada". Shut up, we all did it once. Even Heather, probably.) Narvi had grinned and said, "I dunno...you'd be pretty good too!" "No I wouldn't. You have Dada's feathery hair and energy and you like having fun and you play jokes on us like he does." As I had said this, I'd been patting Narvi's hair, which was black and feathered like Dad's. "Yeah, I do do that, don't I? I'd make a good Dada!" If I had known how much trouble this destiny would cause, I would've kept my mouth shut. Thanks to it, Narvi is dead. I wish there was a world where I didn't have to put up with this. I wish Dad had left before the story went into effect. But most of all, I wish Narvi was still alive. Narvi is my left arm. I miss my left arm. Chapter 3 AAAAAAAAAARGH! I have NEVER hated a class as much as Mythos Magic! Okay, I might've gone too far. Here's my opinion on the classes. Mythology: A little boring. We only talk about myths everyone has heard about, like Heracles and...not much else, to be frank. Hearing about the Twelve Labors ten times over...I am not sure I like this class. Ragnarok Sparring: Since my destiny involves getting impaled by a single spear and dying? This class is kinda useless. Philosophy 101: Pretty much worthless. That's all I have to say. Epics 101: I actually liked this class a lot! Writing my own stories is fun. But Mythos Magic...well, Hecate asked me to demonstrate my magic. I turned into a chicken-lizard-fly. Everyone laughed and pointed. I wasn't asked to demonstrate again. And now there's gossip flying around about the chizarly! I hate Mythos Magic so much. Chapter 4 Ancient Arts is my favorite class! Maybe it's because I was always into pottery, but this class is just so...wonderous! Athena (our teacher) is having us make clay teapots. I think mine was the best one! A quarter into class, I accidentally dropped my hextbook. When I bent down to pick it up, I accidentally banged my head against someone else's. It hurt, and I looked over to the person with the head my head banged against. When I saw her (because it was a girl) my heart may have skipped a few thousand beats. She had long pink hair and sparkling violet eyes and her hand on my hextbook. After a few seconds, she handed it to me. "Thanks. Uh...what's your name, by the way?" The words just kinda slipped out. We started talking while we made teapots. I found out her name was Amara Cupid, the sister of C.A. Cupid and the next Psyche. She didn't know who her destined partner was, so her sister set up casual dates for her. She had an older sister - Hedone - who was pursuing a career in entertainment. She liked reading and playing board games, and is obsessed with organization. She has Ancient Arts with me every day except Monday. I think I may have my first crush. I'm 100% sure Narvi would make fun of me. But I'd still crush on her regardless. Chapter 5 So today Laurel introduced me to his girlfriend Salih Storm, daughter of Set. She's pretty, with crimson hair, lemon-yellow highlights and those red eyes. She's not as pretty as Amara, though. The first thing she asked me (or rather, Laurel) was, "Royal or Rebel?" I was so confused. What did she mean by that? Laurel seemed to know. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said, my brows furrowed in a perplexed way (I think). Salih looked like she was going to faint. "You DON'T KNOW the Royal-Rebel conflict?" she ask-shouted. I winced at how loud she was, before answering with, "No?" Awkward silence. Then I asked, "Is it important?" Salih looked even more like she would faint. "It's only the most important thing ever after!" At this point, Laurel had awkwardly shuffled away, leaving me to deal with Salih. Apparently, Royals are kids who follow destiny, Rebels are the kids who could care less. I don't think I want to be a Royal. I don't want to follow destiny. But I'm scared of an uncertain future. People will jeer if you're the god of evil. They'll jeer if you break tradition. Is there no middle ground here? Can I pick the "I Don't Want To Be Involved In This" side? Chapter 6 We had another Ancient Arts class. Amara was as wonderful as ever, but Athena is a scary, scary teacher. She yelled at Heather von Olympus when her teapot came out as...a misshapen duck? Maybe? After that, I was in the Castleteria just...thinking. What did I want to be? Royal? Rebel? Neither? Both? Did I care? Well, the answer to that was "yes". It'd impact my entire future to leave my destiny in the dust! "I think dinner's in twenty minutes. What are you doing here?" I jerked my head up to see Amara, sitting beside me. And yes, I did fight down a blush. Narvi would've paid real money to put the look on my face on a poster. "What're you doing here?" I asked. "Don't you have places to be?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Anything you want to talk about?" "Well...there's...I'm not sure whether to be Royal. Or Rebel. Is that bad?" "Nope," Amara said, sidling closer to me. "Trust me, I was confused by this stuff too. But I know that I don't want my story. I don't even know who Eros is going to be, and even if, I don't want to be forced into a marriage." "Ah" was all I could say. Silence for three very long minutes. Then Amara said, "Well, we have dinner in seventeen minutes. What are you going to do until then?" "I dunno." The full weight of not knowing crashed down on me. If I rebelled, what would I know? Nothing. But...the prospect of not knowing wasn't frightening. It was hexciting. Maybe I was being idiotic. Maybe I wasn't; I don't know. I'll only know when...actually, I don't know that either! And maybe it was a little nerve wracking. But still, who wouldn't want the chance to write a new, hexciting story? Who wouldn't want the chance to explore the unknown? Who wouldn't want their own Happily Ever After? Category:Diaries Category:Fanfictions